The invention relates to barricade systems that close paths to vehicular traffic and that are powered by a single power source. In particular, the invention relates to systems for closing airport taxiways or similar paths and to methods for their use.
Aircraft take-off and land on runways at airports. Taxiways are routes that lead aircraft to runways before flight take-off and direct landed aircraft to the airport terminal, a hanger, or another location that is spaced from the runway. Periodically, taxiways must be closed, for example, for servicing and resurfacing the taxiway. Warning signals or barricade systems are typically erected to indicate to pilots that a taxiway is closed.
For instance some airports barricade closed taxiways using an unsophisticated taxiway barrier system comprising low railroad ties or concrete barriers in combination with lights or reflectors mounted on the barriers. These systems are heavy and difficult to transport, install, and remove. Moreover, any airplane that runs into them is likely to suffer nose and propeller damage.
A more sophisticated taxiway barricade system includes individual beacon lights placed across the taxiway at spaced-apart locations to barricade a taxiway. The beacon lights are transported to and from the taxiway via a specially designed trailer. While this type of system is more effective at barricading a taxiway than a trailer-mounted light, it is difficult to put in place and to operate. Each of the beacon lights is powered by an individual battery, which is heavy and requires frequent recharging or replacing. This independent power requirement discourages the use of true taxiway barricades.
Another type of warning device, used only on runways, comprises a large, X-shaped, illuminated warning signal that is mounted on a trailer that is towed to the area of the runway to be closed. The X-shaped marker is then erected and illuminated to indicate to pilots that entry is not permitted onto the runway. While this type of sign is useful to warn pilots that entry is prohibited, it does not provide a true barricade to entry. It also cannot be used on taxiways because Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) rules require that taxiway barricade systems must be sufficiently frangible that they are knocked over or destroyed by contact with a rotating propeller without damaging the propeller. A trailer-mounted X-shaped marker does not meet this requirement.
Thus, there is a need for a taxiway barricade system that combines the benefits of a warning system with the benefits of a barricade system. In particular, the taxiway barricade system should be easily portable and easy to assemble and disassemble. The taxiway barricade system should also be a good barricade to prevent entry of aircraft. Furthermore, the barricade system should be energizable by a single power source.
The invention, which is defined by the claims set out at the end of this disclosure, is intended to solve at least some of the problems noted above. It is also applicable in applications other than taxiways, in which there is a need to block a path from vehicular traffic.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a barricade system includes supports which are positioned in a spaced-apart fashion on a path to be closed and a lightable rope which is fastened to the supports to close the path to vehicular traffic. The lightable rope is energizable by a single electrical power source. The single power source eliminates the need for hauling heavy batteries to the barricade and the need for replacing dead batteries. The electrical power source preferably is either a generator or an electrical outlet. The entire system (or at least those parts of it that are placed on the taxiway) is sufficiently frangible to permit its use as a taxiway barricade system.
A method of closing a path is also provided. Supports are positioned across a path in a spaced-apart fashion. A lightable rope is fastened to the supports to close the path to vehicular traffic. The lightable rope is energized with an electrical power source. When the path is to be opened to vehicular traffic, the lightable rope is de-energized, the lightable rope is removed from the supports, and the supports are removed from the path.
The barricade system provided herein combines the benefits of both a warning system and a barricade system to prevent entry of aircraft. If desired, the barricade system can be rendered highly transportable by configuring it to be easily stowed on a trailer, a pickup truck, or the like. The barricade system is also easy to set up and to remove.